Nuevo comienzo
by TharciaNirvana
Summary: Sabia que nada iba a ser igual desde el instante en que lo conoci lo sabia pero no queria aceptaro hasta ahora despues de tantas cosas vividas con el. TODOS HUMANOS RATED M POR LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ni Twilight ni sus personajes me pertenecen, yo solo me divierto jugando con ellos**

* * *

Y así empieza.

No sé como lo logro pero sin dudo requirió una gran dosis de paciense para hacer esto. Simplemente no lo podía creer no podía creer q estuviera huyendo de la escuela en un tonto chico apenas 2 años mayor q yo a saber donde en una estúpida camioneta, buena ya saben lo q dicen las coas pasan pero en serio ¿ cómo eso puede ocurrir sin darte cuenta? O bueno darte cuenta pero al razonar saber que es una verdadera estupidez empecemos hace tres meses cuando mi vida era normal en el sentido de mi vida.

Hace 3 meses.

Me levante era lunes y comenzaba un nuevo curso en el instituto. Genial. Bueno en realidad lo odiaba, era buena alumna pero lo detestaba me sentía como un convicto que tiene q permanecer sus días en una prisión. He de admitir que era mejor q eso, bueno en realidad yo no sabía nunca había estado en prisión.

Alguien llamo a la puerta.

--Bella, cariño es hora de irnos estas lista?

-Sí, solo me cambio.

Jajaja como si solo me faltaba eso ni siquiera estaba de pie seguía acostada en la cama. Bueno me tenia q levantar, y por desgracia lo hice. Me cambie rápido me arregle y me fui abajo a desayunar un jugo y una taza de cereal, me lave los diente y Salí disparada a mi coche. Tenía 17 si por eso estaba en el último curso me faltaban 5 meses para mi cumpleaños pero ya tenía mi licencia así que podía conducir. Mi auto no era de lujo pero no me quejaba era un Toyota corolla del 2005 bonito y pequeño.

Me fui rápido las clases comienzan a las 8 y eran las 7:20 tenia q salir rápido para no quedarme atorada en el trafico. Eran solo 20 min de camino no era mucho así q me fui rápido para evitar el ya mencionado embotellamiento llegue a una buena hora 15 para las 8 perfecto. Como estaba en el último curso no habría nadie nuevo. Excepto…..

Edward, todos sus amigos le decía Ed, pero yo no era su amiga más bien lo odiaba con absolutamente toda el alma había repetido 2 años con este el ultimo año. ¿Podría existir un chico más estúpido, sin elegancia, torpe, pero q sin embargo las chicas se murieran por él? .

No era nada mi tipo en realidad la apariencia nunca me importo tampoco soy una reina de belleza pero no soy completamente fea. Luego me analizaría a mi misma primero tenía q ver q hacia aquí. Que tonto no de seguro volvió a repetir el último año. Claro el es tan listo como un muro. ¿Por qué otra razón estaría aquí? Estúpido.

-hola, linda.- dijo alguien a mis espaldas.

Volteé lentamente no quería pensar quien era en quien estaba pensando. No, por favor no q no sea él.

-¿sí?- conteste fríamente.

-preciosa, ¿me podrías decir tu nombre?

-No- dije con el mismo tono

-vaya, realmente lo quería saber ¿sabes?- dijo acercándose, percibí su colonia. Asco.-eres tan linda de veras me gustaría haberte dado una oportunidad- chasqueo su lengua como reprobación.

-que mala suerte ¿no?- dije con sarcasmo- bueno no se puede tener todo en la vida.

-cierto, pero en realidad quiero esto no podrías por favor decírmelo?

-No

-por qué?

-no me agradas

-eso se soluciona- dijo acercándose- sabes dicen q beso muy bien? Quieres probar

-no.

-arruínate

-solo cuando tu estas cerca adiós- hice un gesto de adiós con la mano.

Y se fue.

Qué bien q se había ido no lo hubiera podido soportar más digo el es un chico guapo yo lo sé solo q su actitud claro no soy quien para juzgar solo q yo no lo demostraba mi primer cigarro fue a los 12 junto a mis amigas siempre había sido así al lado de la drogas sexo y rock n roll aunque todavía era virgen me había salvado de muy poco luego de las borracheras de fin de año era muy difícil pensar per me las había ingeniado. No importa. El era así el chico malo y lo ero o supongo no esos niños q soy chicos malos por q se visten con un terrible gusto. Bueno me gustaba como se vestía era tipo rockero y era linda pero su actitud ugh asco. Tenía el cabello negro y ojos verdes era blanco y llevaba un peinado q le cubría la mitad de la cara con un pantalón tubo negro y una camisa de nirvana.

No me importaba el día seguí trascurriendo igual Peter no me dejaba de mirar me sentía alagada e incómoda mas incomoda la verdad. el día en el instituto fue bastante aburrido solo me senté a la hora del almuerzo con Angela y Alice a comer mientras platicábamos el tema de q Peter me hablara no paso desapercibido para ellas

-Dinos Bella que te dijo?- preguntaron con interés

-De quien hablan?- pregunte a sabiendas de la respuesta

-pues de Edward tonta- me reprocharon

-nada me pregunto mi nombre no se lo dije trato de coquetearme pero no lo consiguió y se fue solamente- dije restándole importancia

-por q no hablaste con el- dijo Alice quien sin duda creía q era lindo

-no me agrada su actitud-dije

-Solo por eso-preguntaron

-si no me veo saliendo con el-dije- chicas dejan de hablar de eso enserio- las interrumpí cuando vi q querían abrir la boca.

Al final de la clase Edward se me acerco otra vez

-Hola

-hola- dije yo secamente

-se q tuvimos dificultades en el comienzo pero enserio me gustaría conocerte-dijo estrechando la mano- Hola me llamo-Edward Cullen

-Mucho gusto Edward Cullen- dije aceptando su invitación a darle la mano- Soy Bella Swan-vi una gran sonrisas q mostraba sus dientes blancos.

-Muy bien -dijo un tono de risa en su voz q me hizo reír a mi también-Le molestaría q la acompañara hasta el parqueo.

-No

-Está bien

-Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Ya la hiciste

-Bueno entonces 2 preguntas

-Está bien

-Por que querías hablarme

-Pues como te dije en la mañana eres muy linda y me gustaría tener una amistad contigo

-Oh ya entiendo

-Pero ahora tengo una duda. Por q en la mañana actuaste de esa forma y ahora en la tarde totalmente diferente

-Pues se podría decir q para mi Hola linda no es una frase de mi agrado y muy original- luego de decir eso reí un poco a lo cual él me siguió

-Con q te gusta lo original eh?-dijo-bueno, lo tendré en cuenta.

-Ok

-Ok adiós Bella nos vemos mañana- dijo subiendo a un carro era un Toyota Yaris 2008 blanco, era precioso.

Llegue en mi casa en un santiamén nadie estaba mama estaba trabajando y como era hija única y estaba grande no teníamos mucama lo único en mi agenda de hoy era lavar y secar mi ropa poco solamente la pondré en la lavadora y luego en la secadora mientras reviso mis apuntes y hago otras cosas. Me fui a la concina después de poner la ropa en la lavadora y me hice un sándwich nada complicado solo jamón y lechuga. Mientras comía decidí ir al internet un rato no había revisado mi correo en case 1 semana debía de tener millón de cosas en facebook subí y lo revise en efecto tenía casi 300 correos y más de la mitad era de facebook tus amigos ha comentado…. Te han etiquetado en tal foto… blablabla tenía casi 40 solicitudes de amistad de la escuela y amigos mientras la aceptaba y hacia otras cosas como descargar música.

Luego de estar 2 horas en la computadora saca la ropa de la lavadora y ponerla en la secadora me fui a mi habitación a oir música mientras pensaba en lo q paso hoy era raro esto de Edward sabia q era asi como un mujeriego pero si no le gustara no hubiera hecho lo q había hecho mientras escuchaba in bloom de nirvana cantando la letra q tantas veces había escuchado y adoraba pensé en lo que paso simplemente era un chico un chico q me estaba coqueteando nada mas digo no es la primera vez mientras me levantaba e iba al espejo me quede viendo era una muchacha bonita tenía el pelo negro con un corte estilo emo pero me gustaba llevaba unos pantalones ajustados y una camisa morada mi color favorito vi mi cara tenia forma triangular y tenía una pequeña barbilla mis labios eran un poco delgado pero no muy delgados y tenía una nariz recta y mis ojos bueno mis ojos eran color miel pero la verdad no me gustaban pensé en utilizar lentes de contactos pero me molestaban. Era delgada y tenía las piernas largas por lo menos eso pensaba yo quien sabe, quizás me faltaba un poco de busto pero con una cirugía se arregla reí para mis adentros al pensar en eso era muy gracioso sabia q nunca me lo haría.

Ya era tarde mi mama vino de trabajar suerte q le había pedido q trajera comida china por q no quería cocinar

-Ashley, querida ayúdame con la comida- dijo mi mama

Baje a regañadientes pero lo hice luego de bajar al comida comenzamos a comer mientras mirábamos two and a half man

Como te fue quería

Bien mama y a ti?

Bien querida pero agotado tu sabes

Si

Luego de eso argumente q tenia suelo planeaba no dormirme pero después de ponerme la pijama no puede resistir más de una hora sin dormirme

* * *

**Espero q les haya gustado es mi primer fic pero espero q crean q es bueno dejen reviews todos los q quiera no importa si son malos o bueno **

**adios**

**-Tharcia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ni Twilight ni sus personajes me pertenecen, yo solo me divierto jugando con ellos**

* * *

Desperté y fui a bañarme esta de un mejor humor de lo q jamás me había pensado _Esperen un segundo por q pasa esto _me pregunte a mi misma _Es por él lo sabia ayer en la noche te quedaste pensado en el __**no no no no **_me dije a mi misma solo es un chico nada mas solamente no era gran cosa. Y con este pensamiento me arregle para ir al instituto más rápido de lo de costumbre y usando mas maquillaje. Solo salude a mi mama con un Buenos días y salí con una tostada en la boca era temprano 7:20 así q conduje un poco lento no mucho a las 7:35 estaba ahí.

Entre a mi salón y me senté en un asiento no había nadie era una sorpresa bueno no tano era muy temprano mas sin embargo más de la mitad de la clase estaba ahí, no importaba mire alrededor buscando un cabello negro y ojos verdes _no no no _me repetía _no pienses es eso, de seguro no tiene biología contigo._

Hola- dijo una voz conocida a mis espaldas-Buscabas a alguien?

No- dije girando lentamente una parte de mi se alegraba mientras la otra maldecía a todo lo creado.

Hola, Bella- dijo de nuevo. Y si, si era Edward Cullen podría tener más suerte. Hmm. No lo creo.

Hola Edward, como estas?-dije bon una sonrisa trate de q no la notara pero falle

Bien parece q estas contenta- dijo sentándose

-Más o menos – dije con otra sonrisa tonta a la cual correspondió

-Me alegro- de la ventana abierta vino una brisa lo q me hizo darme cuenta de un nuevo olor

-Cambiaste tu colonia- dije sin pensarlo de lo cual me arrepentí pronto

-Si- dijo con una sonrisa q te paraba el corazón- Te gusta?- pregunto

-Si- dije sonrojándome

-Que bueno- dijo y vi q también se sonrojaba un poco se veía tan lindo con su piel blanco y sus mejillas no podía quitarle la vista de encima hasta que….

-Ven conmigo Bella- me llamo Angela

-Pero….

-Ven- casi grito me tomo con fuerza de el brazo hasta sacarme de la silla vi como Edward se reía. Se miraba tan bien

-Que haces- le pregunte

-Te salvo

-Me salvas. De qué?!

-Pues de quedar en ridículo

-Te recuerdo lo q acabas de hacer- dije

-No eso tonta, si no te quedarte anonadada con Cullen

-De que estás hablando

-De la forma en q lo mirabas parecías q nunca hubieras visto algo tan maravilloso

-OH- dije sonrojándome- Enserio era tan obvia?

-Si ahora por favor compórtate q tengo clase en 10 min ok?

-Si Angela lo hare

Regrese a mi asiento y vi a Edward sentado estaba escribiendo algo pero cuando me vio repentinamente cerro su cuaderno y me miro con una sonrisa

-Alguna urgencia

-Si cosas de chicas tu sabes

-La verdad no, no sé si lo has notado pero soy un chico

-Enserio-dije con sarcasmo-No te lo puedo creer

-Te lo aseguro-reímos al unisonó durante poco tiempo.

-Me caes bien sabes-dijo con un tono cálido- Te gustaría salir conmigo a ver una película el sábado

Mi corazón empezó a acelerarse Que diablos era esto

-Claro-dije y el sonrió- planeaba ir con mis amigas al cine te parece si invitas a tus amigos y vamos-su sonrisa se hizo más grande

-Claro

Y la clase empezó

Era aburrido pero me pase la mayor parte viéndolo teniendo cuidado de q no se diera cuenta. La clase termino rápido sabia q no era nada importante era el primer día por lo tanto no me preocupe por perder mi primera lección por q esta demás decir que no puse ni un gramo de atención

-Aburrido verdad?- pregunta sacándome de mis pensamientos

-No, no mucho- dije no sabía de lo q hablaba

-Cuál es tu próxima clase?- pregunto y otra vez mis corazón se acelero.

-Matemáticas

-OH- dijo viendo su horario-Yo tengo Química

-No importa te acompañare

-no perderás tu clase

-Bah no importa

-Está bien-dije como sin querer la cosa per en mi interior daba saltos de alegría

Tome mis libros y fuimos hasta matemáticas en el camino hablamos pero la verdad fue muy poco

-Y dime Bella que música te gusta-pregunto

-De todo menos pues hip hop y rap mas q todo oigo rock y grunge

-Te gusta el grunge eh?- pregunto como si nunca hubiera escuchado esa respuesta- Que bandas de grunge te gusta?

-Soundgarden y Nirvana.

-Ya veo clásico de grunge-dijo una sonrisa-Segura q de ellos solo conoces smell like a teen spirit

-haha no no solos esa de nirvana me gustan casi todas bueno todas mejor dicho y de Soundgarden también como no me van a gustar si son unos de los mejores.

-Si pero solo ellos te gustan?

-no me gustan otros pero esos son mis favoritos así como pearl jam y otros pero también me gusta el rock.

-Como cuales

-Clásicos: Queen, Rollings, Beatles, Kiss, Iron Maiden, Guns n Roses,AC/DC..

-Oh ya –dijo sonriendo-Te digo algo es la primera vez q le pregunta una chica q no les gusten los Jonas brothers o Britney Spears

-haha si no me gustan para nada

-eso es genial

-Que hay de ti?- pregunte con curiosidad.

-Todo lo q dijiste y algo quizás mas moderno

-Como cuales?

-Green Day, Gorillaz,Coldplay,Muse y otros q no recuerdo

-genial esos también me gustan. Pero Coldplay no es un poco pop

-Sí, pero me gustan igual.

-Ok. Para gustos los colores.

-Quizás algún día podamos ir a un concierto.

-Claro

Y demasiado pronto llegamos al salón

-Adiós-dijo y me tendió la mano yo la acepte- Si corro quizás llegue a tiempo

-Adiós-dije riendo- pero no lo creo.

-Quieres apostar?

-Si, estoy segura de que no llegaras

-Claro te veré en el almuerzo y te lo contare.

Y salió corriendo a toda prisa vi como su melena negra se movía mientras corría como un rayo evitando a la gente.

Matemáticas fue lenta , demasiado era una clase q siempre disfrutaba pero esta vez se me hizo un infierno mucho mas por que, no lo quería decir pero….. Deseaba y digo deseaba con todo mi corazón q fuera almuerzo.

La clase termino y luego de las 2 clases antes del almuerzo fueron enserio las más lentas de mi vida. Pero como un milagro pasaron y era hora del susodicho almuerzo.

No lo vi por ningún lada así q decidí sentarme sola, tampoco Alice y Angela estaban así que si por alguna razón no se presentaba ellas vendrían y no estaría sola. Luego de pensar eso me sentí terrible era una forma de usar a mis amigas no? Si lo era las usaba si por Si Edward no llegara por q no las espero a ella si no a el pero si no viene ellas son como una repuesto?

-Practicas las matemáticas Swan- dijo _si yeah vino no se olvido de mi siiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!_

-No- dije con una sonrisa. Simplemente pensaba.

-Enserio- dijo con curiosidad-en q pensabas??

Mierda.

-Pues en nada solo cosas-al ver q todavía me miraba con cara de curiosidad dije: Que hare hoy por la tarde, si mi madre vendrá temprano, que me depara el futuro

-hahaha ok pero por favor no te pongas filosófica

-Hey pero si tu preguntaste

-haha tienes razón

Esa manera de jugar con alguien en un buen sentido y de una manera tan irresistible era algo única debía admitirlo el solo hecho de verlo sonreír vale cualquier broma.

-Y dime llegaste temprano a química- pregunte.

-Bueno no temprano q digamos pero lo logre- me miro con una sonrisa malévola- eso significa q gano la apuesta.

-Si- dije con recelo- pero no apostamos nada así q no vale

-O vamos no seas así- pensó un poco y dijo: yo escojo la película que vamos a ver sin ninguna discusión ni nada tienes que estar de acuerdo

-Hecho.

-Hecho.

Y una voz de una mesa lejana gritaba.

-Edward, hermanito ven para acá!

Hizo una mueca y se despidió

-Adiós , nos vemos luego.

-Ok, Adiós.

Se alejo y lo seguí con la vista cuando llego dijo: Por q siempre tienes que arruinarlo todo Emmett. Me ríe así que si quería estar aquí conmigo fue no sé como decirlo como si una bomba parecida a la de Hiroshima estallara en mi pero en vez de destrucción de felicidad…. Por desgracia y nuevamente en un periodo muy corto de tiempo Alice y Angela me interrumpieron.

-Hola, Bella- dijo Alice- Charlando con Cullen Huh?

-Si

-Pensé q no te gustaba

-No me gusta solo somos amigos- me apresure a contestar sabia q no se la había creído pero igual no dijo nada.

-Chicas necesito que salgan conmigo el sábado

- Lo siento Bella tengo planes con Jasper

-Pues ven con el no me importa. En el cine el sábado y tu también Angela

-Claro invitare a Ben y vamos todos

-Alguno Cullen está invitado?- pregunto Alice ella sabia la respuesta.

-Si Edward y sus amigos irán

-Hmm q amigos

-No lo sé, pero supongo q ha de invitar a alguien

-Si espero q sea alguien guapo

-Pero si tienes a Jasper.

-Sí pero observando nadie peca

-Como tú digas Alice.

* * *

**Pues este es el segundo capitulo espero que les guste**

**adios**

**-Tharcia**


	3. Aclaracion

**Hola a Todos y Todas**

**Pues quería decirle que esto es una aclaración ok**

**Pues porque sé que los personajes no son como deberían ser ya saben tienen el pelo negro ojos de otro colores y cosas así, los carros son distintos y que Edward repitió 2 veces si lo se lo sé alguna querrán matarme pero el punto es q la esencia del propio Edward sigue allí al igual q la De Bella y el resto de los personajes así que por favor espero que lo disfruten y sé que mi historia es diferente pero es según mi creatividad pero en fin ustedes deciden** **si es buena**


End file.
